Work vehicles, such as a skid steer or wheel loader, are commonly used to load and move substantial volumes of dirt and like material from one location to another. A conventional skid steer includes a generally compact frame that is supported for self-propelled movement over land by pairs of air-filled pneumatic tires and has a bucket or other implement mounted to a front end thereof. The bucket or implement can be selectively elevated to a position above side panels on a skid steer and can be selectively tilted to “dump” materials therefrom.
An operator cab, also typically of compact construction, is supported by the frame. Operator controls, sometimes referred to as a control system, are provided to permit the operator to maintain control of the position of the implement. A commonly used control system includes a pair of opposed arm rests secured to corresponding control grips or “joysticks”. Due to the versatility of the work vehicles, economy of operation and other reasons, multiple operators may be required to utilize the same work vehicle during different time periods or work shifts within the same day. Since effective operation of the work vehicle is enhanced when the operator is comfortable, the position of the operator controls should be easily adjustable. In addition, the operator controls, once adjusted, should maintain their position.
Thus, there is a need and a desire for an operator control system that is easily adjustable, and that once the position of the control system has been adjusted, the control system maintains or secures the position of each of the arm rests and control grips.